1. Field of the Invention
The present subject matter relates to the integration of communications between a central concert controller and portable interactive devices of audience members in a venue through a Wi-Fi network.
2. Background
A recently developed enhancement of the concert experience includes providing a performance and interacting with client devices of individuals in an audience.
A shortcoming in the prior art is that while mobile coverage has been provided, it has not been designed to reach substantially all audience members or to provide coverage within the nominal bandwidth limitations of entertainment venues. Cell phones may be used to couple users to a live event. However, in many venues cell phone communications will be shielded. There will be venues in which cell phone communication will be shielded.
A Wi-Fi link is an alternative way to connect to an audience. However, municipal and local Wi-Fi networks are not designed to reach thousands of visitors at a time. Stadium venues typically include seating sections comprising concrete tiers. These tiers effectively block Wi-Fi transmissions.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20110075612 discloses a system in which content is sent to a plurality of receiving access terminals (portable devices) within a venue boundary, i.e. venue cast. Content generated at an access terminal, is transmitted to a venue cast server. A venue-specific network could be a wide area network (WAN) or a Wi-Fi hotspot deployment. The system provides “unscheduled ad hoc deliveries” of content via the venue transmission system to provide venue visitors with venue related information. This system provides for one-way transmission of content. There is no mechanism for creating interaction between users and the venue cast server. There is no suggestion of creating a shared experience among users.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20110212683 illustrates a network operable within sports and entertainment venues to provide wireless data communications system nodes distributed throughout a sports and entertainment venue establishing a wireless communication network supporting communications with hand held devices. Each node must be a stand-alone node with its own server that is continuously synchronized with a central, synchronizing server. This increases expense of the system and complexity of communications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,940 discloses methods of using wireless geolocation to customize content and delivery of information to wireless communication devices which send signals to a central control system. The method uses an RF receiving site including antenna array and a mobile device operated by a user. In a p-dimensional array, a vector is derived from RF signals sampled from p antennas of array to derive a location of the mobile device. Location-specific information is transmitted to a user, e.g., targeted advertisements or special services to travelers and shoppers. Interaction is not provided.
It has also not been possible to communicate specific messages to individual devices or groups of devices which are capable of interaction.